1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid dispensing systems employing self-emptying containers.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is known to enclose liquid-containing flexible bags or pouches in relatively rigid containers, and to pressurize the containers to expel the liquids through metering orifices or the like. Conventionally, the containers are pressurized by liquid or gaseous mediums that vary in pressure and that are isolated from the liquids being dispensed.